


We Need a Vacation

by megaiceballerinafan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaiceballerinafan/pseuds/megaiceballerinafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris take a cruise together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need a Vacation

Sure! I need a vacation! ” Barry said with excitement after Iris asked him to go on a cruise with her.

“It’s my roommate’s wedding cruise or should I say, ex-roommate now that I’ll have to find another one. This trip has been in the planning process for a year and I kind of forgotten about it because of…” she trailed off as a quick image of Eddie lying dead on the floor of Star Labs entered her mind. She hadn’t really thought about this cruise since he passed away 8 months ago. 

She’d asked Barry to come with her because the reservations were for two people and it was already paid for. She would have taken one of her girlfriends but all of them were already going.

After Eddie’s passing, Barry and Iris didn’t know how to communicate with each other anymore. All of their interactions were awkward and they didn’t know how to come back to a meeting point. Going on a vacation together would be a nice way for them to bridge the gap that had started forming between them.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this? I mean…I know that Eddie was supposed to go with you and this trip is very important to you. I don’t want to intrude.” Barry said.

“No, it’s fine! Best friends go on vacations together all the time.”  
____________

They arrived at the front desk where they were greeted by a surprise. She realized that the room had not been changed to a double.

“Hi, I called a few weeks ago about changing the room and I was told that it was done. What happened?” Iris asked the clerk. He searched on the computer for a bit and then told her that the room had been changed back by the wedding coordinator. She had also added in an upgrade to a suite.

“But I can’t afford this.” Iris said.

“It’s already been taken care of ma’am. Another person in the wedding party cancelled last week and the bride didn’t want the room to go to waste. She was specific that the room go to you.”

“What?!” Iris yelled getting the attention of all the other people in line.  
“It’s OK.” Barry said while putting his arm around her shoulder. “If this was a personal request from the bride it would be rude not to take it.” 

The bellman escorted them to their room and when they opened the door Iris gasped at how beautiful and large the room was. As cruise ships go, this room was top notch except for one thing, the king size bed that was covered in red rose pedals. They also noticed that there was a bottle of champagne on ice with two glasses and a note that read,

Enjoy your honeymoon! Girl, I know you are in love with this man so I took the liberty of adding a few special touches to your new room.  
Your girl,  
Jasmine.  
P.S. I had them rig it so that the TV only shows porn channels. Happy Birthday and Christmas for the next 2 years!

“That Bitch!” Iris whispered.

“What’s in the note?” Barry asked.

“Nothing!” She said as she balled up the card and stuffed it in her purse. “I’m sorry Bar. I didn’t intend for any of this to be here.”

“It’s ok Iris. This is going to be fun! Look at this view!” He said as he walked towards the balcony.

He was always so good at changing the subject when he knew that Iris was uncomfortable.  
______________

Iris had been drinking wine most of the evening and was a little buzzed. She needed to do something to unwind after the debacle at check-in. She was also quite nervous about being locked on a cruise ship, alone in the most romantic room ever with Barry. He had been so sweet about the whole thing and he was getting along really well with her friends. She also found it nice that Barry kept touching her the whole evening. He had his arm around her, placed his hand on the small of her back to usher her through doors and even brushed his hand up against her ass a couple of times.

As they stepped back into their room Iris was in the mood for something to go down. She decided that, after a few drinks, she would be the brave one.

“Barry, I want you. I really want you inside of me.” Iris whispered into his ear.  
“What?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“What?” Barry said again.

“Nothing…Forget it. Lets just hang out on the balcony and listen to the water.” Iris said embarrassed, as she tried to turn away from Barry.

“No.” He said. Stopping her as he pushed her against the wall and pressed his body fully against hers. “I want to hear you say it again.”

She was in the best position of all, in between the wall and his erection. Iris began to rub him gently over his pants but he stopped her. He wanted to control this so he pinned her arms down by her side. While gazing passionately into her eyes Barry then placed his lips on hers. First slowly circling, exploring the shape of them with his lips and his tongue. She could feel his breath and the warmth of his body as their faces touched. Iris could also feel her pulse rising as he continued to tease her with his unwavering gaze. Then suddenly he pulled away. 

With only a moment to process what was about to happen Barry came back in for another kiss but this time he took over her. His kiss was so harsh and wet that she was starting to find it hard to catch her breath. He then began placing his hands all over her body slowly moving them from her upper back, down to her ass and back up to her neck. Knowing when to be firm and when to use less pressure.

Just when Iris felt that she could no longer stand, she suddenly realized that she was on the bed. He then flipped her over to her stomach and unzipped her dress revealing her perfectly smooth skin. He placed both hands gently on her back as he straddled over her and slowly kissed her. He opened his mouth with each kiss leaving the sensation of his heat as he trailed down her spine. Then in the blink of an eye the dress was gone. She was on her back again completely naked.

“No underwear?” He whispered with a smirk on his face.

“Nope. Strategic move on my part…I didn’t want you to have to struggle.” 

“So you knew this would happen.”

“I knew that I wouldn’t resist it.”

Slowly he stood up from the bed keeping his eyes locked with hers. He then started to strip. Taking off one piece of clothing after another. Iris, still on the bed, reached down to touch herself as he revealed another part of his skin.

She undulated her pelvis as she pushed two fingers into her wet pussy. Iris also reached up to touch her breast, gently pulling at her nipple. The sensation was causing her to seize with pleasure as she arched her back and moaned for Barry. Watching her please herself also pleased Barry. He was so hard now that he had to touch himself. Rubbing his hand gently up and down the shaft while standing naked in front of the women he had loved for years. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to have her.

He flipped her over again then pulled her, by her waist, until her ass was up and she was on her knees. He then plunged himself in side of her. His right hand reached around to massage her clit while his left hand was positioned under her to steady himself. He began to push in to her over and over. Each time each thrust got harder and harder. Iris placed her upper body on the bed with her arms stretched out in front of her as Barry continued to follow her down. He then placed his left hand on her breast as he continued to pound her from behind.

This was Iris’ favorite position. How did he know that? Just when she thought that it couldn’t feel any better he started to vibrate his whole body. She then started to tighten around his hard dick. Over and over again he kept thrusting and vibrating until she couldn’t take it any more. She had to scream out, moaning and speaking what wasn’t quite words. Barry loved to watch and listen to her feel pleasure, so much so that he felt the pressure growing ready to escape him. 

They both came so hard that they kind of collapsed, him on top of her. They laid there still soaking in the heat and sweat from their naked bodies.

“That was great Bar.” She whispered.

“Yeah. What came over you? You’ve never been like that before.”

“I don’t know. It felt right. What about you?”

“Oh, I’ve always wanted you and the 24/7 porn stations helped.”


End file.
